


I'll Always Be Your Saviour

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: What should be a quiet date night in Dany's driver room, turns into a rescue mission for Dany and Pierre when Arthur unexpectedly presents as an alpha.Or this is why ideally Arthur needed an Alpha brother to teach him the symptoms. Luckily he has his brother's best friend and his mate instead.
Relationships: Arthur Leclerc/Fabian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	I'll Always Be Your Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI I have had to change my username from Kyoukai1990 to KyoukaiKanata 🙂
> 
> I'm still not entirely sure what this is myself, but this idea came to me and just wouldn't leave so here goes. 
> 
> I hope you like it 💙💙

It had been a long day as Pierre moved through the paddock, and entered the AlphaTauri paddock building. Testing was always stressful and was always a sharp change in pace after the long winter break. 

Moving through the team building, he wandered into AlphaTauri driver's area at the rear. Bypassing his own, he opened the door to Dany's room, briefly clasping shoulders with Pyry in the doorway as his trainer walked past and out towards the entrance. Slipping through the door and grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge he moved and sat down on the sofa.

Leaning back, swinging his legs up onto the couch and taking a few sips of water, he pulled out his phone scrolling through his messages. 

Spying the blanket draped over the sofa, he pulled it over him and snuggled underneath the fabric, sighing quietly in pleasure as the scent of his alpha washed over him. Beta's weren't normally as scent needy as their omega counterparts but he hadn't seen his alpha in person for over a month and being newly mated, the prolonged distance was bringing out his more vulnerable side. 

A new message appeared on his phone and distracted him from his thoughts. The message was simple and direct, a bit like his alpha himself, 

and he smiled at the sight of the simple x on the end.

Their new messages and lack of photos would seem impersonal too many, but they made sure to not have any photos and change chats continuously for their safety. Stolen phones could easily end in career disaster otherwise and they were both as paranoid as each other in that regard. 

But it wouldn't be long now until Dany appeared and he couldn't wait. They had been trying to arrange some time together for the last several days of testing but various media commitments and differing test schedules had kept them apart. It didn't help they had only mated in December, just after the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix and the distance over the winter break had been hard. Harder than Pierre ever had expected. Then again he had never expected to fall for his teammate in the first place.

He could admit now he had fallen for Dany shortly after they became team mates. Dany had been his rock during the first few weeks especially when he had felt as though he was lost after demotion and Anthoine. He had always looked out for Pierre, pushed him forwards when he needed it but had also given him space and Pierre had found himself falling for him. He had resigned himself to saying nothing, convinced the quiet, assured alpha would never want him in return. Only to be proved wrong.

Dany had come to him in his hotel room after the Abu Dhabi race. Pierre had been in a foul mood after losing out on 6th thanks to Lance but he had never forgotten what Dany had said to him. 

Pulling him into a hug, standing on his hotel balcony, Dany had told him, "You will always be my champion. You proved to Red Bull that there will always be redemption. One bad race now won't change that," and he had meant it. When he had looked up shocked, he had met that ever serious gaze but what he saw in it had given him the strength to wrap an arm around the back of Dany's neck and kiss him. 

That strength hadn't lasted long, Pierre chuckled quietly. He remembered breaking the kiss, pulling back and then realising exactly what he had done. Jerking away from the alpha and going into a full on panic apologising repeatedly to Dany, only for Dany...

"Do I want to know what's so amusing?"

Pierre jumped, startled out of the memory as he looked over and spied Dany leaning against the doorway with a soft smile. 

Blushing slightly Pierre shook his head quickly, "Just remembering something that's all. "

Moving over Dany crouched beside the sofa, running his fingers through Pierre's hair, his gaze soft as his beta's eyes closed and he leant into the touch, "What were you thinking about."

"Just us," Pierre murmured quietly, "Just how we got together."

"Let me guess, how you panicked when you kissed me." 

Pierre's eyes opened and the blush deepened on his face, "How did you know?"

"You aren't that hard to read detka." Pressing a kiss to Pierre's lips, Dany stood up, gently taking Pierre's phone out of his other hand and placing it on the table. Pulling Pierre to his feet and into his arms, the blanket slipped of his shoulders and fell to the floor. Feeling Pierre sigh quietly and relax into him, Dany brushed some strands of hair of his forehead and began to nuzzle the side of his neck, beginning to scent him thoroughly. 

They had been apart for long enough and Pierre wasn't alone in being relieved to see his partner. Dany had missed his beta, more than he believed possible and he would never get enough of feeling Pierre happy and content in his arms. 

Pulling back after a few moments and brushing his lips affectionately over Pierre's forehead, he released him and sat down. Leaning back against one of the arms of the sofa he spread his legs slightly, and held his arms opens in a silent invitation to his beta.

Pierre grinned as he settled on the sofa and snuggled into Dany's arms. Tilting his head up he leant up and kissed Dany again, feeling a pleased rumble emit from his alpha at the action. 

"I've missed you," Pierre said as he pulled away, meeting Dany's cool grey gaze.

"I missed you too Detka." 

Leaning forward Dany began placing kisses along the side of Pierre's neck, feeling his beta sigh in pleasure and fully relax into his hold as one of his hands ran up and down his back. 

It was silent for a few minutes as Dany scented his beta and Pierre buried his head deeper into Dany's shoulder, simply taking in the love and certainty of his alpha. Their bond re-establishing after the time apart. Words weren't needed for this, just physical contact and both of them could feel the strengthening effects.

After a while, Pierre shifted and looked up, just about to say something when there was a sudden sharp knock at the door and Pyry's voice spoke, "Pierre, Dany sorry to interrupt you but we have a problem and I need your help ." 

Startled at the knock and the voice suddenly interrupting their re-bonding moment, Pierre jumped in surprise, an unconscious whimper and low growl like rumble escaping as he instinctively pressed deeper into his alpha's hold for security. Instincts demanding their re-bonding session was not yet complete.

"It's ok Pierre, it's just Pyry," Dany murmured softly, nuzzling the side of his jaw and drawing his beta's gaze to his own, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

Pierre relaxed again in his arms, eyes quizzical and confused, before he shook his head suddenly shouting, "COME IN PYRY." Hearing the door beginning to open, he brushed his lips against Dany's own and began to sit up.

"Thanks Dany, I don't know why I reacted like that?"

"Even betas don't like being interrupted when they are re-bonding with their alpha. It's normal." Pressing a final kiss to the side of Pierre's neck, Dany shifted and they both sat up, Dany's arm lingering around Pierre's waist, his thumb rubbing small circles into the side of his hip. 

Looking up they met the clearly worried gaze of Pyry, frown line clearly visible and his eyes narrowed slightly. 

"What's wrong Pyry?," Pierre's face contorted into a frown of his own at the sight. 

"Do we have any idea where Charles and Lorenzo are?," Pyry asked his tone sharp and clearly urgent.

"They're out with Dan and Seb I think. Charles said something earlier about Lorenzo wanted to work on his and Seb's teamwork after last year and Lorenzo wanted to catch up with Dan so they were all going out for a meal together. Enzo reasoned with Dan there to calm them down Sharl and Seb wouldn't argue too much. Why what's wrong?" 

"It's their younger brother"

"Arthur?," Pierre looked confused, "What about him?"

"He's gone into rut, in the paddock"

"WHAT!" Pierre cried out, pulling out of Dany's arms and jumping up. "Fuck, Where is he Pyry?"

"Just outside here, he's been trying to find Charles and Lorenzo for the last hour or so so he's nearly out of it. I don't think they told him where they were going for their meal."

"What's he doing outside in a rut anyway? Knowing how many people all the Leclerc boys know, shouldn't someone have explained this to him? I mean I know their dad's gone and Lorenzo and Charles are both omegas but surely Dan or Norman Nato or someone would have sat down and talked to him?" Dany queried from behind. 

Turning to face him Pierre spoke quickly, "He's not presented yet Dany. I think they all assumed given his build compared to Enzo and Sharl he was unlikely to be an omega but they didn't know. I think they assumed as he hadn't clearly shown any obvious changes since he's been 18 that he was just a beta, not that he was a late presenter. Enzo and Sharl both presented dead on their 18th birthdays after all." 

"Oh geez, only one of the Leclerc boys could do this," rolling his eyes and shaking his head Dany stood up and moved forwards, placing his arm over Pierre's shoulder and brushing his lips against the side of his head, feeling the concern and sheer worry radiating from his mate.

"Where is he now Pyry?" 

"In one of the meeting rooms, a couple of the team betas helped me get him in there. We couldn't exactly leave him wandering around the paddock. Come on." Jerking his head slightly to the side, indicating to follow him, they left the driver room and walked down through a series of corridors. 

As they approached the last door the sounds and smell from inside were clearly detectable and Pierre quickened his pace, moving past Pyry and coming to a stop outside the door. Before he could enter, he was pulled around into Dany's arms and a loose cuddle.

"Dany," Pierre looked up, irritation mixed with concern clearly visible as he frowned, "I need to go and help Arthur."

"I know that but I'm coming in with you." As Pierre opened his mouth to protest, Dany leant down and kissed him.

Breaking the kiss he murmured in his ear, "It's not that I don't think you can handle it. You can handle anything thrown your way, but presenting alphas are unpredictable detka and I want to be sure you are safe, ok?"

Sighing slightly Pierre shook his head, eyes fond as he leant back up and kissed his alpha lightly, "Ok." 

Turning to Pyry, Pierre spoke, "Can you try and get hold of Charles?".

"Leave it with me," turning to leave, Pyry walked away already pulling his phone out, no doubt trying to contact Charles again. 

Turning to each other Pierre and Dany shared a look and pushing the door open entered the meeting room. The sight before them was inevitable but Dany could almost feel the sympathy radiating of Pierre as the beta moved over to the corner of the room where Arthur was crouched on the floor.

Arthur was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hands clenching at his sides, body trembling with alpha adrenaline but Dany admired his control. It showed how strong his character was. He hadn't launched himself at them in aggression like most initially presenting alpha's would. He had tucked himself in the far corner of the room, an unsure growl escaping as Pierre approached. His blue eyes wide and flicking backwards and forwards across Pierre as he approached. Watching his every move.

Leaning against the doorway Dany watched. Another alpha approaching wouldn't help initially in this situation but at least from the doorway he could make sure Pierre wouldn't get hurt if Arthur did lose control.

"Easy Arthur, it's ok, it's Pierre. We're not here to hurt you," Pierre spoke softly as he approached, crouching down in front of Arthur and tilting his neck to the side slightly to show he wasn't a threat.

"Pierre? What are you doing here? You need to go I don't want to hurt you," Arthur practically gasped out, his voice pained, fingers twitching as he clearly tried not to pull the beta into his arms for some relief. 

Newly presenting alphas always craved some form of beta or omega contact to help them get through their presentation rut, even more so when they hadn't been expecting it. 

Presentation ruts may not be sexually orientated unlike the ruts that would follow after but they were still emotionally and physically intense. 

"I'm here to help you Arthur. I trust you, you won't hurt me. I know you won't." Pierre spoke calmly, keeping his voice low and soothing.

Scared eyes met Pierre's, the clear terror of hurting someone and not fully understanding what was happening visible. "You don't know that!" Arthur growled, a pained whimper escaping as he instinctively started forwards to try and grab Pierre, only to stop at a sharp warning growl from Dany behind. 

Pierre head's snapped back to his mate and he frowned, "Dany that's not helping."

"He can hold you Pierre, but he can't grab you. My alpha isn't happy about this detka, the only reason my alpha's allowing this at all is because he recognises Arthur is presenting." 

Another whimper escaped Arthur and he tried to curl even further against the wall, grasping at his hair in a desperate attempt not to try and touch Pierre.   
Moving, Pierre sat down and forcibly pulled one of Arthur's arm up around his shoulder, tucking into his side into a loose hug.

"Easy I've got you, it's going to be ok Arthur."

Two arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tighter hug and Pierre felt heavy breathing against his neck as Arthur panted clearly still trying to keep some resemblance of control. 

A deeper rumble escaped and a shaky sigh emitted against his throat as Arthur nosed his shoulder, trembling easing a little as he took in the beta's scent. 

A stronger alpha scent came closer as Dany pulled over a sofa that had been in the corner of the meeting room. Moving it next to them, he crouched and ran his hand through Arthur's hair, a strong powerful alpha rumble emitting from his throat. 

"Come up here"

Pierre moved, easing himself out of Arthur's grip and standing. Pulling Arthur up with him he sat down on the sofa, leaning back against Dany and tugging Arthur until he was sprawled over him. Pierre's arm wrapped around Arthur's waist and Arthur pressed his nose into Pierre's shoulder, the familiar beta's scent helping to ease the ache that was burning through him. He felt a hand beginning to comb through his hair, and strong hand come to rest on his shoulder and he knew it was Dany. 

Initially when they had walked in together he had been unsure as to why Dany was with Pierre. But now, as the heat in his body began to quell slightly and he became more alert, he took in the mixed scents coming from Pierre and he knew why.

Lifting his head up slightly he met the worried blue grey gaze of his older brother's best friend. His practically third older brother. "I didn't know you and Dany were mates. I'm sorry for trying to grab you Pierre." His gaze moved briefly to Dany before he dropped it and tilting his head in submission, "I'm sorry alpha." 

Leaning around Pierre, Dany's hand dropped from Arthur's shoulder to his chin and gently pulled his gaze up to met his, "I'm not angry kid, I understand what you're going through. All alphas have been there, but Pierre is my mate. He is my beta and I will protect him at ..."

A sharp hit to his shoulder made Dany pause and Arthur turn to look.

"You don't need to protect me from Charles' baby brother. Besides I can look after myself you know," Pierre grumbled and Arthur smiled into his shoulder as Dany leant down and kissed the annoyed frown of his beta's face. 

Dany rubbed noses with Pierre as he pulled away, "I do when he's in a rut. I know you can look after yourself my fighter, that was never in doubt." 

Arthur watched as they pulled apart. Pierre settled back against Dany's chest and Dany's head dropped onto Pierre's shoulder, nuzzling the side of his neck firmly re-scenting him. Pierre relaxed in his hold and he looked down at Arthur again. He was pleased to see Arthur's sweating had eased and his gaze was relatively clear as he met his eyes.

Presentation ruts were odd, even now no one fully understood them but at least they wouldn't have to worry about facing the wrathe of the elder omega leclerc brothers any time soon for failing their little brother.

His protective instincts were in full force as his hand brushed over Arthur's shoulder and low soothing rumbles began to escape from his throat. Betas were multi-tonal, unlike alphas and omegas, and could produce different tones depending on whether they were trying to calm an alpha or comfort an omega.

Arthur practically slumped on top of him at the sound, instinctively joining Dany on Pierre's right shoulder. One of Pierre's hands beginning to card through his hair at the action. The two alphas foreheads were practically touching but this was normal. 

Whilst unusual, if a presenting alpha found themselves in a presentation rut with a mated couple and the alpha of the couple allowed it (which they usually did), the presenting alpha, with the mutual consent of the omega or beta, would be able to touch them and cuddle against them to ease the presentation rut symptoms. But they would NEVER be the full cure for those alphas who had already found their mates. 

Time passed, Pierre's higher tones being joined by Dany's lower rumbles and Arthur shifted, turning round so his back was pressed against Pierre's chest instead, careful to still try and keep the full weight of his much broader body of Pierre. The worst physical symptoms were now easing thanks to their contact but he could still feel an emotional yearning so strong he almost wanted to go and find him. But he couldn't, he knew that. Pierre's beta would have to be enough. His beta would never be his own. 

"You should talk to him."

Arthur jumped as Pierre spoke quietly. Tilting his head back, he met Pierre's understanding and Dany's all knowing gaze. 

"I don't understand," Arthur said, "Talk to who?"

"You know who Arthur," Pierre said gently.

"That yearning won't go away until you talk to him," Dany rumbled, "If you know who it is, now you've presented that feeling will only grow stronger and stronger."

"I can't," Arthur pulled away from them and sat up, his head resting in his hands as he hunched over, one hand gripping his hair.

Pierre leant forwards, a hand resting on Arthur's arm, "Why can't you Arthur?"

Pierre was so focused on Arthur, and Arthur lost in thought, neither of them heard the slight squeak as the door opened and a figure slipped inside, nodding at Dany and taking in the scene before him. 

"I can't lose him," Arthur whispered suddenly, "I can't lose him as well. If I tell him I'll lose him and I can't lose any more people I love. He's better off not knowing." 

"Perhaps that should be a decision I make myself Arthur."

Arthur's eyes widened as his head shot up, an arm looping around his neck and lips meeting his own, a body straddling his hip. Instinctively his arms encircled his partner's waist and he returned the kiss. The scent, sound, feel and touch he knew without even having to look just who it was. His newfound alpha was practically roaring within him. The last effects of his presentation rut easing as his body and mind finally registered and accepted what he was. What he had been born to be. 

And he knew, as the kiss broke and he met those stunning steel grey eyes, he was the alpha mate of the beta before him. 

"I don't understand Fabian, How? Why are you here?"

Fabian smiled and shifted his position slightly, Arthur's hands resting on his sides. The look on Fabian's face and the warmth of his skin fully settling his alpha. 

Fabian leant in and brushed a reassuring kiss to Arthur's lips. He may be an alpha, but only just and his natural insecurity was still visible in his eyes. Pulling back, he nuzzled Arthur's cheek affectionately and smiled, "Where do you think I would be when I heard from Pyry what was going on?"

"Pyry?"

"Yes Pyry, Seb called me after Pyry contacted him trying to get hold off Charles and Lorenzo," Fabian paused and chuckled as Arthur winced in front of him. Pressing a kiss to his cheek he grinned, "Relax, Seb told Pyry I would handle it and he hadn't spoken to either Charles or Lorenzo when I left. I think you're safe."

"Somehow I doubt it," Arthur rolled his eyes, "I love them, but by god are they overprotective."

"That's what older brothers kinda do Arthur," Fabian shook his head fondly, "They're not the only ones protective of you." Kissing his cheek, Fabian moved, shifting of Arthur's lap and curling up beside him on the other end of the sofa.

"Aren't I supposed to protect you? Now I'm an alpha especially?" 

Clearly confused and still unsure, Arthur turned to Fabian. Fabian's eyes softened and a small smile appeared, brushing his cheek, one hand sinking in his hair he kissed him again. As they parted noses brushing a voice spoke, "It works both ways kid. You'll protect Fabian and Fabian will protect you," Dany rumbled from behind them. 

Pierre continued, "That what makes you mates."

"They're right Arthur," Fabian murmured, his own beta tone emitting from his throat, instictively soothing. 

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you Arthur and you'd never give anything less and I know I'll be proud to call you my alpha."

"But," Arthur looked genuinely confused, "How do you know I'm your alpha? How can you be so sure Fab?"

Fabian's eyes were gentle as he moved one of Arthur's arms over his shoulder and snuggled under his arm. Slipping a hand around the back of Arthur's neck and gripping his hair he guided his head down and kissed him.

Pulling away and placing a kiss on the tip of his nose, laughing as Arthur scrunched up his face in confused annoyance, he explained.

"I've known since my own presentation. You wouldn't remember, since we never officially met but at Ferrari christmas party in 2016 we brushed past each other. When I presented a couple of days later, it was you that I ended up thinking off. It was you're smell and voice that got me through it and I knew."

A pained sound came from Arthur's throat and he leant down tilting Fabian's head up slightly as he kissed him. Tucking his arm around Fabian's waist he pulled him to straddle his lap again. As they became lost in each other, both now fully realising and accepting their bond, alpha rumbles began to emit from Arthur's throat, Fabian's higher tone joining in instinctively as they began to bond.

Sharing a look, on the other end of the sofa, Pierre smiled shaking his head fondly and Dany rolled his eyes. Shifting and cuddling into his side, Pierre let out a relieved sigh, watching them as Dany began to nuzzle him. Arthur would be ok. He had presented. He had found his mate and he would never be alone.

They are, after all, one large paddock family, part of the Leclerc pack and they will always be there and be each other's saviour's when needed. Fabian would be welcomed, of that there was no doubt.

But for now, Pierre thought as he turned around to straddle his own alpha, now he and Dany had some bonding of their own to do to. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos & comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙 
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)
> 
> Translation = Detka =Baby/Babe in Russian


End file.
